1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intaglio printing press, which can perform intaglio printing on both surfaces of a sheet in a single pass, and which also can perform intaglio printing on one surface of a sheet a plurality of times in a single pass.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional intaglio printing press, for example, one as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-096713 is known. When this intaglio printing press performs intaglio printing on both surfaces of a sheet of paper, intaglio printing is performed firstly on the back side of the sheet of paper. The sheet of paper is then left for several days, so that ink on the back side is dried. Thereafter, the sheet of paper is turned over, and is then fed to the intaglio printing press so that intaglio printing is performed on the top side of the sheet of paper again. After that, the sheet of paper is left for another several days, so that ink on the top side is dried.
In addition, a printing press which can perform intaglio printing and offset printing in a single pass is described in, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Hei 4-000025. In this printing press, printing is performed on both surfaces of a sheet of paper by offset printing in the former stage. Subsequently, intaglio printing can be performed on one surface of the sheet of paper in the latter stage, after the sheet of paper is turned over if necessary.
Other related art include Examined Patent Publication No. Hei 1-037272, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Hei 6-041202, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-088450.
In the intaglio printing press disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-096713 described above, it is not possible to perform intaglio printing on both surfaces of a sheet of paper in a single pass. Accordingly, there is a problem in which it takes time to complete intaglio printing on both surfaces of a sheet of paper, making large the workload on the operator.
On the other hand, the printing press disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Hei 4-000025 has the following problem. Specifically, while it is possible to perform intaglio printing and offset printing in a single pass, it is not possible to perform intaglio printing on both surfaces of a sheet of paper in a single pass, or to perform intaglio printing on one surface of a sheet a plurality of times in a single pass.